The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for dispensing cooled fluids, in particular beverages such as beer.
In most commercial establishments where beer is served, the beer is supplied in barrels or kegs. Beer, as herein used, refers to anyone of those carbonated alcoholic malt beverages that are commonly called beer, ale and stout. The kegs of beer are stored and let to cool in refrigerated cold rooms that are provided in most commercial establishments to store foodstuffs and beverages for immediate access and use. For practical reasons, the temperature in cold rooms must be well above freezing (32xc2x0 F.) and is typically sought to be maintained between 40xc2x0 F. and 45xc2x0 F. Accordingly, the beer, in kegs, stored in cold rooms is cooled to between 40xc2x0 F. and 45xc2x0 F. Under most favorable conditions, the beer is cooled to 40xc2x0 F.
The beer that is chilled to 40xc2x0 F. is dispensed from normally closed selectively operable beer-dispensing valves, or tap heads, that are located at serving stations that are remote from the cold rooms. The tap heads are normally carried at the upper ends of elongate vertically extending dispensing towers that are mounted atop and project upwardly from bar tops or counters so that the tap heads occur in spaced relationship above the counters and such that serving glasses and the like can be conveniently positioned on the counters, below the tap heads, to receive beer issuing from the tap heads.
The beer is delivered from the kegs to the tap heads through elongate beer delivery lines with upstream ends that are connected with taps that are engaged in the kegs. The beer lines extend from the kegs and from within the cold rooms and extend to the dispensing stations where their downstream ends are suitably connected with the tap heads.
The beer lines are most often established of xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3-ID plastic tubing that is especially formulated and approved for handling alcoholic beverages. The beer lines vary in length from about 15xe2x80x2 or 20xe2x80x2 to in excess of 100xe2x80x2. The downstream ends of the beer delivery lines connect with the upstream ends of equalizer or balance lines made of similar plastic tubing but which is smaller in inside diameter than the beer lines, For example, the balance lines are established of xc2xcxe2x80x3-ID tubing. The balance lines vary in length between 9xe2x80x2 and 15xe2x80x2. Typically, the downstream ends of the balance lines connect with the upstream ends of xc2xcxe2x80x3-ID stainless steel connector tubes that project from the lower ends of the towers and that extend up through the towers and connect with the tap heads via tap fittings affixed in the upper ends of the towers.
In practice, beer is driven and caused to move from the kegs through the beer lines and to the tap heads by gas pressure. To this end, suitable high-pressure motive gas supplies are provided to introduce gas under desired pressure, into the kegs. The motive gases most commonly used are air, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and combinations of those gases. The gases are most commonly provided in compressed gas cylinders that are stored in the cold rooms and are conducted from the cylinders into the kegs, to the taps, through gas lines. Pressure regulators are provided in the gas lines to control the pressure of the gas in the kegs. Due to friction losses in the systems, the pressure at which the gases are introduced into the kegs is adjusted and set so that beer dispensed from the tap heads flows at a set desired rate. The usual rate at which beer is dispensed from the tap heads is between 1 and 2 ounces per second.
When the gas (CO2) that is entrained in beer is let to caused to separate from the beer, it creates foam composed of gas-filled bubbles of beer. When beer is dispensed into a serving glass, the foam generated by the escape of gas is seen to rise to the top of the beer. The foam is rather stable and is such that it breaks down at such a slow rate that it must often be directed to waste by letting it overflow and/or pouring it off from the glasses in which the beer is to be served. If beer is not properly handled, in excess of 50% of the beer can be lost to waste, in the form of foam.
The gas that is entrained in beer imparts into the beer that tongue- and palate-stimulating sensation that consumers of beer desire and that is sometime called its xe2x80x9clife.xe2x80x9d As gas escapes from beer and is carried away in the form of foam, the beer loses its xe2x80x9clifexe2x80x9d and becomes what is referred to as xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d and unpalatable, at a rapid rate. Thus, beer in a glass containing a large volume of foam is likely to have lost so much gas that it is flat and of inferior character, if not unmerchantable.
The gas in beer is quite unstable and is such that if let or caused to rapidly expand, as result of rapid thermal heating of the beer or as a result of a rapid reduction of pressure on the beer, it will immediately reach or attain a highly excited state in which adjacent expanding bubbles of beer displace the liquor of the beer and continue to establish ever-increasing larger bubbles of gas that cannot be contained by and that seek to escape or separate from the beer. Once the above gas-separating process starts and/or is put into motion, it does not stop immediately when the temperature and/or pressure on the beer becomes stabilized, but continues until the kinetic energy created by the process is spent and the beer returns to a suitable quiet state.
As the temperature of beer is lowered, the gas entrained therein contracts and becomes more stable and less likely to separate from the beer. Accordingly, it desirable to chill beer to as low a temperature (above freezing) as possible when it is dispensed.
The above-noted gas-release process resulting from rapid rises in temperature and/or rapid drops in pressure will also occur at any temperature, though the severity of the process decreases as the temperature of the beer is decreased.
Furthermore, beer stored in kegs is maintained under pressure to maintain the gas compressed and entrained in the beer. When the pressure on the beer is suddenly released or reduced, as when the tap heads are opened, the gas entrained therein is let to expand and the above-noted gas-releasing process is set into motion. When the tap heads in beer-dispensing systems of the nature and character referred to above are opened, the pressure on the beer, immediately downstream from the tap heads, is released and the gas entrained in the beer commences to release. The foregoing results in the beer being driven or blasted through and out of the tap heads with and by the gas released immediately downstream thereof.
As a result of the foregoing, the prior art has resorted to the provision and use of the above-noted balance lines. The balance lines, which are smaller in inside diameter than the beef delivery lines, function to cause the drop in pressure that occurs when the tap heads are open to occur in the downstream end portions of the beer delivery lines. The balance lines are of sufficient length so that as the beer and free gas (that is released in the beer lines) enters the upstream ends thereof and continues to flow therethrough it become sufficiently quite so that the freed gas is reabsorbed by the beer by the time the beer reaches and flows through and from the tap heads. While the noted balance lines are effective to eliminate or greatly reduce those adverse effects that result from a rapid release of pressure on beer, they have little or no effect in preventing the adverse effects that result from progressive warming of the beer and expansion of the gas contained therein.
As a result of the foregoing, while the provision and use of the above-noted balance lines attains beneficial end results, they are not wholly effective to prevent the escape of gas from beer flowing therethrough and the generating of excess foam that is discharged through and from the tap heads with the beer that is dispensed. Foam typically accounts for as much as 25% of the total volume of beer dispensed by means of presently known dispensing systems. This represents a significant loss of product.
The portions of the beer lines that extend from the cold rooms to the dispensing stations and the balance lines, connecting tubes and tap heads are exposed to the ambient temperatures of the establishments in which the beer-dispensing systems are installed. Accordingly, though the beer might be cooled to 40xc2x0 F. when it enters the beer lines, it will (if not maintained cooled) warm and heat to temperatures beyond which the beer can be satisfactorily dispensed. To this end, the prior art has resorted to the provision and use of what the art refers to as xe2x80x9cglycol machines or systemsxe2x80x9d that serve to prevent excess warming of beer as it flows through beer-dispensing systems.
The above-referred to glycol systems typically include refrigerated glycol heat exchanger units and in which a glycol (anti-freeze) solution is chilled. The systems next include an elongate glycol delivery lines with an upstream end that connects with the heat exchanger unit and that extend longitudinally of the beer lines in heat-conducting contact therewith; and a glycol return line continuing from the downstream ends of the glycol delivery line and that extend longitudinally of the beer lines, in heat-conducting contact therewith and that has a downstream end that connects with the heat exchanger unit. Pump means are included to cause the glycol solution to continuously recirculate through the glycol lines and the heat exchange unit. The related beer lines and glycol lines are contained within an elongate thermal-insulating jacket structure. The assembled beer and glycol lines and the thermal-insulating jacket establish what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ctrunk line.xe2x80x9d
In practice, the glycol delivery and return lines are commonly extended to run parallel with and adjacent to the balance lines.
The glycol lines are established of the same plastic tubing as the beer delivery lines and balance lines.
While the above-noted glycol systems would appear to establish good and effective heat exchanger means that would work to prevent warming of beer flowing through the beer lines and balance lines, they do not prevent warming of the beer but simply slow the rate at which the beer warms as it flows from the kegs to the tap heads. This is due to the fact that the plastic tubing of which the several lines are established has an extremely low coefficient of heat conductivity. Further, while the glycol lines are in contact with the beer-conducting lines, that contact seldom amounts to more than thin line contact. Further, due to space limitations and the like, the thermal-insulating jackets used in trunk lines are not so efficient a barrier of heat to prevent more heat from entering the trunk lines and reaching the beer delivery lines than can be carried away by the glycol flowing through the glycol lines.
As a result of the foregoing, when, for example, glycol chilled to 25xc2x0 F. is conducted through 200xe2x80x2 of glycol line in a 100xe2x80x2 long trunk line and beer, at 40xc2x0 F., is conducted through a related 100xe2x80x2 of beer line within that trunk line, the temperature of the glycol, as it is returned to the glycol heat exchanger, is likely to be warmed to 27xc2x0 F. or 28xc2x0 F. and the beer, at the downstream end of the beer line is likely to be warmed to an excess of 45xc2x0 F. Accordingly, the noted glycol systems work to notably slow the rate at which beer warms as it flows through related beer lines, it does not chill the beer and does not prevent warming of the beer. That warming of the beer that does take place and results in expansion of the gas entrained in that beer to render the gas highly unstable and very likely to commence to separate from the beer.
The above-noted warming of beer as it moves through the noted trunk lines is accelerated somewhat as it advances through related balance lines to tap heads. This further destabilizes the gas in the beer and renders it such that when the tap heads are opened, and the pressure on the beer is released, gas commences to escape from the beer, generating foam which is dispensed from the tap heads together with that beer which is not foamed.
The prior art has resorted to the provision and use of high efficiency heat exchangers connected with and between the downstream ends of the beer delivery lines and the upstream ends of related balance lines and through which chilled glycol is conducted to chill and reduce the temperature of the beer from, for example, 40xc2x0 F. to 30xc2x0 F. The beer chilled to 30xc2x0 F. is then conducted into and through the balance lines and thence through and from the tap heads. When chilled to 30xc2x0 F. as noted above, the gas in the beer is considerably more stable than it was when the beer was 40xc2x0 F. However, the beer is allowed to warm two or three degrees as it advances through the balance lines. The gas expands accordingly, resulting in gas escape and foam generation. The amount of foam that is generated under such circumstances is denser or less in volume and is colder, but it is nonetheless generated.
The most effective and efficient heat exchangers referred to in the foregoing are cold plate type heat exchangers that include cast aluminum bodies with stainless steel beer- and glycol-conducting coils therein that are suitably connected with the beer and balance lines and with the glycol delivery and return lines. The aluminum bodies are suitably jacketed with thermal insulation to block the entry of ambient heat (72xc2x0 F.) into the bodies.
Other chilling means for lowering the temperature of beer before it is conducted into and through balance lines in beer-dispensing systems have included common refrigerated bath-type chillers. Those heat exchangers have proven to be notably less efficient and effective than the above-noted cold plate type heat exchangers.
In another beer-dispensing system provided by the prior art, the balance lines are established of stainless steel and are arranged within compartments or chambers within related dispensing tower structures mounted atop counters and that carry the tap heads. The chilled glycol of related glycol systems is circulated in and through the chamber and about the balance lines to chill the beer within and flowing through the balance lines to the tap heads. While this form of heat exchange means is effective to chill beer that is let to stand in the balance lines, the glycol is incapable of carrying off heat from the beer (through the walls of the balance lines) at a sufficient rate to notably chill beer that is continuously flowing through the balance lines at a rate of, for example, 4 ounces per second. As a result of the above, the first-to-be-served beer (that has been let to stand and to chill in the balance lines) is suitably chilled. Thereafter, as the chilled beer is dispensed and new and warm beer enters the balance lines to replace it, the temperature of the beer being dispensed warms at a notable rate and the dispensing of the beer must be delayed after each serving of beer has been dispensed, if beer, at the desired low temperature, is to be served.
In addition to the above, when warm beer enters the balance lines in the lastnoted heat exchanger means and combines with previously chilled beer in the balance lines, a portion of the chilled beer is warmed by the incoming beer. When that chilled beer is thus warmed, the gas therein expands and the previously noted gas release process takes place. As a result of the foregoing, when beer is dispensed from systems including the last-noted form of heat exchanger means, the beer dispensed is seldom uniform, that is, it intermittently runs clear and free of foam and then runs laded with foam for short periods of time.
The foregoing problems are also attendant to a greater or lesser extent in connection with dispensing other beverages, such as wine, soft drinks, fruit juices, etc., as well as generally with dispensing any type of fluid which is desired to be chilled.
Additional problems arise in situations in which very large quantities of beverages must be dispensed, and in situations in which it is impossible or impractical to store beverages in volume, such as kegs of beer, in a low-temperature environment prior to dispensing the beverage. In the latter situation, it is sometimes the case that kegs of beer or other bulk beverages are stored at ambient temperature rather than in a cold room. In either event, additional beverage cooling capacity is needed to cool the beverage to a commercially desirable dispensing temperature.
A need exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing cooled fluids, in particular beverages such as beers, soft drinks, etc., which is capable of dispensing the cooled fluid at a rapid rate without the need for pausing between portions.
A need also exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing cooled carbonated beverages which is capable of reducing or substantially eliminating foam formation in the dispensed beverages.
A need also exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing cooled liquids which includes separable components that can be separately manufactured and installed.
There is also a need for an apparatus that can be mounted entirely on a surface such as a countertop.
There is a further need for an apparatus that is capable of delivering very high volumes of cooled liquids.
A need also exists for an apparatus that is capable of dispensing liquids that are supplied to the apparatus at ambient temperatures.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cold plate unit that includes a coolant system, a fluid system and a metallic unit. The coolant system includes a primary inlet manifold, a secondary inlet manifold, a secondary outlet manifold and a primary outlet manifold, and further includes a first plurality of coolant line segments connecting the primary inlet manifold and the secondary inlet manifold and a second plurality of coolant line segments connecting the secondary outlet manifold and the primary outlet manifold. The fluid system is in heat exchange relationship with the coolant system. The metallic unit incorporates the coolant system and the fluid system.
In a preferred embodiment of the cold plate unit, the coolant system defines a cold plate portion and a tower portion, the cold plate portion including the primary inlet manifold and the primary outlet manifold and the tower portion including the secondary inlet manifold and the secondary outlet manifold. The fluid system defines a cold plate portion and a tower portion, the portions being in heat exchange relationship with the coolant system. The metallic unit includes unitary cold plate and tower portions which respectively incorporate the cold plate and tower portions of the coolant and fluid systems.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dispenser unit which also includes coolant and fluid systems and a metallic unit. The coolant system includes a dispenser inlet manifold and a dispenser outlet manifold, and further includes a plurality of coiled coolant lines. The fluid system is in heat exchange relationship with the coolant system, and is disposed at least partially within the coiled coolant lines. The metallic unit incorporates the coolant and fluid systems.
The dispenser unit can be employed by itself as a complete liquid cooling device, or can be used together with one or more additional cold plate units of the invention to form a multi-unit system. The dispenser unit can have any desired orientation (i.e., vertical, horizontal, inclined) and any desired shape, including a cube, a rectangular prism, a cylinder, etc. The coiled coolant and fluid lines can be formed as square or rectangular coils, circular coils, or any other desired configuration.
Preferably, the fluid system includes at least one restricter segment. In another preferred embodiment, the fluid system includes a plurality of fluid lines each at least partially disposed within the coiled coolant lines. At least one of the fluid lines preferably includes a restricter segment.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for cooling a fluid which includes a cold plate unit and a dispenser unit as described above. Preferably, the cold plate and dispenser units further include fittings adapted to enable the engagement of the respective coolant and fluid systems of the two units.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cold plate unit that includes a coolant system and a fluid system in heat exchange relationship, and a metallic unit. The coolant system has primary inlet and outlet manifolds and a plurality of coolant lines each including a plurality of loops. The fluid system includes at least one fluid line preferably also including a plurality of loops, and preferably is interleaved with the coolant lines. The metallic unit incorporates the coolant and fluid systems.
In preferred embodiments, the foregoing cold plate is employed together with a dispenser unit as described herein, or with an apparatus for cooling a fluid as described herein. The latter embodiment is of particular advantage when used to dispense fluids that are initially supplied at ambient temperature, or to dispense large volumes of cooled fluids. The cold plate acts as a pre-chiller to cool the liquid to a temperature between ambient and the desired dispensing temperature, while the dispenser unit or the apparatus further complete the cooling of the fluid to the desired dispensing temperature.
The inventive apparatus is capable of dispensing any fluid, particularly any beverage, at a desired service temperature, preferably at a temperature below 32xc2x0 F., with substantially no foam formation, particularly in beers. Use of the inventive apparatus thus reduces product loss and enhances revenue to the beverage vendor. Soft drinks can be dispensed without the need for ice cooling, as is typically the case with known soft drink dispensing systems.
Another advantage of the present invention is that cooling of the fluids occurs immediately before the point at which the fluids are dispensed, rather than at an intermediate location from which the fluids must subsequently be transferred. Thus, potential reheating of cooled fluids is avoided.
The cold temperatures afforded by the present invention also help reduce yeast activity and growth, which reduces the service requirements for beer dispensing. That is, beer lines according to the invention require less frequent cleaning due to the reduced yeast growth, typically every 3-4 weeks rather than every week as is presently the case with known beer dispensing apparatus. This represents a significant saving in cleaning expense and down time.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.